


Ready For It...

by BunnyJess



Series: Reputation [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, a major meeting at the Watchtower, asshole family, helpful family, lets face it that boy has been crushing on her since he put the suit on, mentions of Jason/Essence, mentions of Jason/Isabel, mentions of Jason/Rose, onesided Donna/Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: The Outlaws, Young Justice and numerous others are called to the Watchtower for a meeting. Kara sees the confident Red Hood enter and a first meeting builds.





	Ready For It...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Ready For It' by Taylor Swift.

Attraction was a funny thing but Kara knew it wasn’t something she could control. She’d been called to the Watchtower along with Young Justice and the Outlaws. Something major was obviously going down or predicted to go down if this many teams had been called, Kara just hoped it wouldn’t be too dangerous for the vulnerable humans that made up the teams. She’d been chatting with Kon when Jason, Artemis and Bizzaro walked in. They were all bravado and unnecessary weapons. In one glance she could see four guns, seven knives and Artemis had her axe out. She couldn’t see why the power show was needed; but also knew they were deadly when they wanted to be. The visible weapons were just the tip of the iceberg too boot.

Kara watched as Jason pulled his hood off, his black hair and distinctive white streak were ruffled in _unfair_ ly perfect curls despite the hood. His blue eyes were sparkling and instantly captivated her, as she noticed they did too many others present. It was almost as if they hadn’t expected him to be so handsome given his _rumoured_ ugly behaviours. It was as she looked at him that she noticed the bravado was hiding true fear. It was no secret how the League and Gotham Bats felt about the Red Hood and his team; especially as they only kept to maiming in Gotham proper. They’d all wanted to bring him in on multiple occasions in the past but Batman always stepped in. It was clear looking at him now just why that was. He was clearly one of the Bats children; they all had a similar physical make up with the only difference being Damian’s green eyes and Tim’s fair skin. The team may jokingly refer to themselves as Outlaws due to their reputation and the number of government and international agencies that wanted them; but it was clear that in the Watchtower the Red Hood truly felt like an outlaw, like an outsider who was only tolerated and always rejected. She knew he was a killer but instead of hating him as Kal El would want, she wanted to know more. His presence was almost magnetic and drawing her in. The easy way he interacted with his team was natural; he didn’t try or put up a pretence in their company, even amongst the other heroes assembled. It was something rarely found within the groups and just highlighted to her how different he was.

“You don’t want to go there K. He’s a right ladies many apparently and you don’t need that kind of person in your life.” Kaldur’ahm had crept up beside her while she’d been so enraptured with the Gotham street kid. “I can still admire the view,” she tried to keep her voice level, hoping it would keep her heart level and Kon wouldn’t hear it racing beside her. “He kills Kara!” Kon threw in just before running off to talk to Tim.

When Artemis had first found the invitation from Diana to the Outlaws for a meeting at the Watchtower they’d all agreed it was a trap. Jason had even managed to reach out to Bruce and Babs to ask as much. He wasn’t going to let the League catch them that easily, after all the Dark Trinity could take one the League and win. They knew they could after the battle for the Bow of Ra. Both managed to reassure him it wasn’t for his team and more important than that, so they’d gone. Now Jason was glad they had. Supergirl was stunning as she floated slightly off the floor and chatted easily with her family and friends. Her beauty beat Donna’s which wasn’t something he ever thought he’d think; Donna had been the benchmark for many a year, even after his resurrection. Kara however, had him utterly transfixed. Her golden hair seemed to glow as it flowed down to her shoulders while being easily upstaged by the magnificent smile she easily wore. As he tried to keep up his Red Hood act to keep people away from him, he knew she’d knock it down with a single blow. His ‘failures’ and previous attempts at a normal relationship; Rose, Isabel, Essence, even Artemis; didn’t compare to the Kryptonian in front of him.

Past experience had him frozen on the spot, unsure of his actions and heart thundering with nervous energy. A woman as beautiful as Kara, he knew, would probably steal his heart, run off and never say sorry. Many men would probably give her their hearts in an instant, it was just the aura she had. He still wanted to risk it, to become the Richard Burton to her Elizabeth Taylor. He wanted to have a love that’d last the ages, risks be damned.

“Little one, just ask her out. She’s much less dangerous than Essence, and will accept this life easier than Isabel.” Artemis’ voice cut through his thoughts and pulled him back to the present situation. He’d been so quickly clouded by the floating elegance that was the last surviving female Kryptonian he’d not picked up on his team noticing where his attention was. “She’d never go for a crazy, murderous, crime lord like me.” He knew Artemis’ reaction to his self-deprecation before she’d even slapped him on the back of the head. She’d been working for months to show her teammate just how valued he was; how much he provided to them and the poorest people of Gotham and the world. With an eye roll Jason was surprised wasn’t actually heard by the entire room she fixed a pointed stare at him, “Little one you haven’t filled a duffle bag in many years and haven’t killed unless absolutely necessary in almost as long.” She moved so only he, and those with super hearing could hear her. “Plus she’s been checking you out since we came in. If it’s her family you’re worried about then Clark is a puppy compared to Ducra and from what Kori has told me, Ducra preferred you to her own daughter.”

“Remind me again why I introduced you both. That much meta red-haired power is too much for all the multiverse.” He scoffed.

“You ready for it Little One?” with her words she shoved him forwards and made sure it was visible enough that Jason couldn’t back down. After all, Kara could be his chance to never be alone.


End file.
